


Gotta Love Mistletoe

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: CanonXCanon pairings, CanonXOC pairings, Catching off guard, Christmas has passed but I don't care, ColeXOC - Freeform, Gen, Jaya, KaiXOC, Kisses for the New Year, LloydXOC - Freeform, Mistletoe, My own ships, NO LONGER HAS NEXO KNIGHTS ADDED, Nothing too passionate, Original characters paired with canon characters, Pixane, Started out short, Sweet Kisses, Way longer than anticipated but the story had to be told, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: Everyone's ready for the Christmas season at the Monastery and what pairs perfectly with Christmas, Mistletoe. Enjoy the Ninja as they sneak sweet kisses, quick kisses, and very blushy kisses to the ones they care about most.
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Kai(Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 19





	1. Jay and Nya

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to go up right after Christmas but who cares! 
> 
> Yes this story will have heavy Canon/OC pairings so if it isn't your cup of tea then please just read the stories with Canon/Canon pairings and leave the Canon/OC pairings alone. 
> 
> Happy New Year and remember you can kiss on New Year's too!
> 
> *Edit January 3rd 2021* Also, I've now taken off Nexo Knights because when I wrote this...a year ago now I was all hyped up on Ninjago and Nexo Knights. Now a year later I haven't watched Nexo Knights since the first time I watched it right after Ninjago and have watched Ninjago multiple times now so...yeah. 
> 
> I may write a Nexo Knights mistletoe story next year but for now enjoy just Ninjago mistletoe kisses and one heck of a story finisher at the end!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's the resident Mistletoe placer and after placing the last piece he gets his own Christmas kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter goes to my favorite Ninjago pairing!

* * *

The Monastery was beautiful during the Christmas season. Decked to the rafters, and doorways, and basically every nook and cranny the Ninja could fit, was some kind of festive decoration; yet not too much that everybody tripped over badly placed tinsel or have a reindeer casualty. Where said mammals had been precariously set up right on the edge of the roof.

Aivary already promised to replace the eight of them but c’mon! Who puts a group of tethered plastic deer on her favorite sunny spot!

Mistletoe was especially popular; though only a few select members of the Ninja team actually had somebody they could do the traditional kiss underneath it.

But, if anyone else happened under it they could hug, give a high five, or impart some short fortune cookie-esque wisdom before making their way to the kitchen to sample something sweet.

Possibly, ending up with a whack on the hand or head from the resident chefs wanting to save as much as the goodies as possible for their Christmas party and a few charities that the team donated to.

Currently Jay was placing the final sprig of authentic mistletoe above the doorway that separated the TV/game room and the hall. Which may just lead towards the kitchen where the scent of ginger, cinnamon, and all-spice wafted over the Lightning Ninja’s auburn hair.

“Okay, now that this is done, I think I’m entitled to a quick snack in the kitchen. Hope Zane and Emily are in a better mood than when they had to chase Lloyd and Cole out with those big wooden spoons and a frying pan.” Jay carefully dismounted from the step stool but paused at the last step.

His foot was an inch off the ground when the hair on the back of his neck spiked upwards. Quickly doing a mental headcount of his team: Kai was in the brothers’ room wrapping a present for,

“Someone who is on a need to know basis and you’re not one of ‘em Jay.”

Lloyd and Cole were off licking their wounds, and any cookie dough or frosting they managed to sneak a taste of before being chased out of the kitchen.

Aivary was observing Marcus and Nate as they practiced for some ‘big show’ the two youngest members of the family wanted to put on.

Pixal was with Cyrus, assisting in Ninjago City’s Light show that the team would go see in a few days.

Master Wu was in his room meditating and Misako was out shopping.

That just left…

Suddenly Jay was spun around and had soft, glossy lips press against his slightly chapped, and very unworthy of the angel-like kiss on his lips, he was receiving from his very own lovely Christmas Fairy Queen.

“Love you Jay. Mistletoe looks great by the way.” Nya said once she eased off her fiancé’s mouth.

“Mmmm, hmmm. Yeah. You look great too Nya.” Jay swooned, looking doe-eyed at Nya as she giggled like a songbird in the snow before turning on her heels and went directly towards the source of wonderful smells filling the Monastery’s airspace.

Looking once more up at the berries and greenery Jay smiled wide and followed suit, hoping that the two chefs were on a break so he and Nya could grab a few samples. Maybe bring some to the kitchen exiled, sweet-toothed Ninja’s too.

“You gotta love Mistletoe.”


	2. Zane and P.I.X.A.L.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane and P.I.X.A.L. are a team and always battle as one, even when that battle is simply kissing their literal soulmate underneath a piece of greenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with Jay and Nya these two are my next favorite canon Ninjago couple and I hope they become Yin/Yang soon, even if they basically were as soon as Zane gave P.I.X.A.L. half his heart.

* * *

Two Nindroids, one technically a Samurai, were locked in a frenzied battle.

Their bodies overheating from the actions each took to overcome their opponent.

Panting as if they had finished a marathon all across Ninjago, at the peak of the hottest season, on the hottest day, all dressed in winter gear rather than summer wear.

Their arms were twisted and locked behind each other’s back to hold the other in place, should they try some cheeky maneuver to gain the upper hand.

Zane had claimed current dominance over Pixal, fair and square as it was in his nature to be so.

He allowed himself to breathe in triumph before going into the fight again with his girlfriend.

Presently, in this moment of truce to catch their breath, she was looking at him with pearly pink, flushed cheeks that he never realized were possible on her white, metal skin.

The upgraded body and her still containing half his heart were probable factors that led him to this conclusion as to why her face was the color of metallic bubble gum.

As his brain stopped fuzzing up from the engagement with his partner, he took the time to gaze at the new deep plum purple, with red and silver accents, dress she wore instead of her Samurai armor.

It hugged her body in just the right way that made Zane’s own face flush strawberry red, plus it was designed very much like the outfit she wore when he first met her.

The way her silver hair glittered in the Monastery’s soft lighting around them and the added festive, fluffy white hair tie that Nya had given her last year, held in her metal ponytail making it appear she had a bunny rabbit curled on top of her head.

“To make you feel more festive this time of year Pix.” She had told the new Samurai. It was only after Zane helped her tie it on her ponytail that she agreed to wear it every Christmas.

And last was her neon green eyes. Glowing brighter than an Emerald in the noon summer sun. She was perfect to him in every way.

As his own eyes, a glimmering winter sky blue, met hers he could tell, at the same time, she was looking him over too.

With his Snowflake sweater vest, white button up shirt underneath, simple tan pants, and pink apron; which now sported a very colorful array of white flour, colored batter splashes, and maybe a hint of red and green sprinkles for added flare. 

Her eyes spoke that he was perfect in every way to her as well.

After being lost in each other’s eyes for a full minute, that had felt more like an hour, a new thought popped in Zane’s head.

“Pixal, do you know the original meaning of why people kiss underneath mistletoe? Funny enough, it was started by guests at a party over 400 years ago.

The original custom goes that a berry was picked from the sprig of Mistletoe before the person could be kissed and when all the berries had gone, there could be no more kissing. And—”

“Zane?”

“Yes Pixal?”

“Just kiss me again.” Pixal launched her mouth back onto her boyfriend’s and Zane quickly wrapped his arms around her back again, tugging her torso to his as their kissing commenced once more underneath a bright green clump of mistletoe.

Still with its berries intact.

“You-have to love-this mistletoe.” Zane finished, breathily.


	3. Ninjago OCs Quick Backgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are just some quick backgrounds on my OCs that'll either be paired with the remaining Ninja or are part of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I plan on writing a huge story line with these OCs I'm just giving the bare minimum with them and avoiding spoilers as best I can until I can feel good about posting the full stories.
> 
> This is mainly here in place of the story to give a bit of background on who the characters are.
> 
> Remember if OCXCanon pairings are not something you like reading then please keep your comments about the pairings to yourselves and remember to respect my story.

** Aivary Harvar **

-Elemental Master of Flight

-Family disowned her because her parents are second cousins

-Raised by uncle and aunt on her dad’s side

-Had an older half brother from a relationship her mom had before marrying her dad

-Nate is the youngest, and only, member of her family that she loves more than anything

-She met the Ninja at Chen’s Tournament of Elements

-She has one Swan wing and one Bat wing

-She has a crush on Kai but is not acting on her feelings because she knows he likes Skylor

-She has two prosthetic legs because she was born without her legs

-She is not a Ninja

-Has been graced with the title “Team Mom”, which she shares with Zane at times

-Jay has unofficially adopted her as his sister even if they’re the same age

** Emily Colter **

-Doesn’t remember her past

-Loves Cole and the feelings are mutual, whether in a relationship or best of friends she loves just being near him/with him no matter the means to it

-She is a Ninja and knows Spinjitzu

-Elemental Master

-She plays the acoustic and base guitar and sings but only around her friends

** Marcus **

-Found when the Ninja were living in Ninjago City and training Lloyd, before he used Tomorrow’s Tea

-Orphaned by his birth mom the Ninja quickly welcomed him into their family

-He wants to be one of the Ninja more than anything and is training hard

-He is 4 going on 5

-Bubbly, happy, excitable, and always has a collection of band-aids on hand he is the best baby brother the team has

-Lloyd loves that he can be the “older brother” for him and Nate too

-He is always with Nate as he thinks of them as twins, even if Marcus is 8 months older

** Nate Harvar **

-Aivary is his only family left and he loves her more than anything

-He was tested as an infant and was discovered to be a child genius, he was doing Algebra at 2 years old

-He’s 4 now and cannot wait to start geometry

-He and Zane have weekly Chess matches and he’s beaten Zane at least three times, though has suspected Zane let him win those times because he never loses

-While he loves Marcus like a brother, he doesn’t like that Marcus will sometimes say that he is still older thus knows better, but Nate will come back with “you may be 8 months older but I’m 8 years smarter”

** Crystal Monteque **

-Met the Ninja when the Sons of Garmadon were active

-Has feelings for Lloyd but knows that after the mess Harumi left him in has chosen to just be a friend to him

-Hiding a secret but is so good at hiding it that no one, not even Wu knows she’s hiding it

-Is only keeping her secret so her family doesn’t find her because she ran away from them after years of being who they wanted her to be was enough

-Is usually sweet, soft spoken, and a basic wall flower but life on her own and being around the Ninja team has helped her come out of her shell a bit

-Lloyd does have feelings for her but unlike with Harumi he’s taking it slow and just likes being in her company though the others can see his feelings are deeper for Crystal than he lets on, even she notices this but again is not acting on it so she doesn’t bring up the harsh memories of Lloyd’s first crush


	4. Cole and Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily lights the candles in the Monastery Game room and gets a sweet surprise from the man she loves. Holiday season and every day she's with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins the CanonXOC pairing chapters for a while. 
> 
> Enjoy and be respectful if you read this.
> 
> Also more bout Emily will be revealed once I post the full storyline.
> 
> *Update-decided to re-write this chapter completely because the previous one just didn't flow anymore for me. So now enjoy something completely different but I hope still conveys how much Cole and Emily mean to each other, even when Mistletoe is not involved.

* * *

The sun started its path down behind the mountain, bathing the Monastery in wintery shadows.

Night came so fast on the mountain top, especially during this time of year.

A box of matches and a dollar store lighter were held in Emily’s hands as she made her way to the game room to go about the nightly routine of lighting the Monastery’s Christmas candles.

She was on a cooking break as most of what she and Zane had made already was either packed, cooling, or cooking; so it was the ideal time to light some more candles as the sky turned a deep, inky black.

Even though it was only a little after 4:30.

For now, the Monastery would get to enjoy the simple glow of candles to be their light, at least until everyone went to bed and had to blow them out, thus turning on the electric lamps.

Mainly so the two youngest residents of the Monastery could traverse around and not bump into something harmful, dangerous, or commonplace-like a wall.

Entering the game room gave Emily a warm feeling that the holiday season always filled her with.

One of their trees was placed closest to the TV and was trimmed with everything.

Tinsel, color changing lights, and an assortment of Christmas-y baubles and ornaments that Jay’s parents had given the team so long ago now.

During the first Christmas everyone spent together, which had not been long after the Ultimate battle between Lloyd and his father.

Moving herself towards a small bookshelf, she placed the handheld lighter down before opening the box of matches and striking one on the side.

The tiny flame flickered and glowed a warm golden orange as it began consuming the stick it was lit upon, so Emily quickly laid it on a candle wick, waiting for the two to join together.

Flame and wick merged as one and the fire began to dance, as if feeling the joy at being together with its mate at last.

The process continued for the rest of the candles surrounding the game room, every other candle requiring a new match before the current one could singe the older teen’s hand.

She had just reached the final candle, only to find that she’d used up the last match in the box.

Turning around to grab the lighter she brought along, she was met with a blockade of black and gold knit.

“Need some help?” Emily cast her eyes upward a few inches into the warm eyes of her boyfriend.

“If you would be so kind, oh Master of Earth.” Bowing deeply, the female Ninja stepped aside to allow Cole access to the final candle.

Chuckling at his girlfriend’s over the top antic, the Earth Ninja gently took her hand in his, holding the lighter together, and gave her a smile that made a giggle bubble up out from her lips.

Her heart doing summersaults in her chest at the same time.

Together, the couple lit the final candle and when they clicked the lighter off Emily felt her cheek warm as soft lips pressed against it.

“Gotta love Jay’s mistletoe.” Cole grinned goofily.

Emily then noticed that there was a bundle of the plant hanging above their head’s.

On a line of fishing wire.

Shaking her head at Jay’s outrageous placement of the traditional greenery, she tugged Cole in closer.

Letting her hands wrap around the soft Christmas sweater that covered his muscular body, and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

He tasted like the powdered sugar brownies she’d packed away before coming to light the candles, but she could care less.

Instead, she just enjoyed the kiss and Cole’s presence.

Same went for the Earth Ninja as he held her as close as he could, feeling her body fit so perfectly to his.

In that moment, surrounded by three dozen candles, a glowing tree, and the sweet smells of Christmas goodies, the two knew that they were with the person they wanted to spend the rest of their life with.


	5. Lloyd and Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd anxiously awaits his new female friend to arrive, all while his fellow Ninja try and get him to help load up the Bounty for a Christmas Festival in Ninjago City. 
> 
> When his new friend arrives, the Green Ninja gets his own "mistletoe experience".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. This chapter is done and ready to be posted. 
> 
> I apologize it took me a year but I just lost steam to write this. But I've recovered, though not in the time I'd wished I had, but it's still winter, and close enough past Christmas that I don't feel overly bad for posting a Christmas story this late. 
> 
> Please enjoy and be respectful in the comments. 
> 
> Also I want to note, what Lloyd is experiencing is just teenage hormones about seeing Crystal not looking like she crawled out from under a greasy car(I'll explain when I write my main Ninjago story) and yeah he's not over Harumi but he's okay with having a girl who wants to be his friend, and isn't Nya, Pixal, any of the Female Elemental Masters, or Emily and Aivary. Besides Crystal's at least his age(15)
> 
> Also this whole story takes place before season 11.
> 
> Since season 8 started a year after Wu disappeared and doing the math that means it hasn't been that long since Day of the Departed, and since it's kinda unspoken that Day of the Departed is equivalent to our Halloween then season 8 took place in Ninjago's equivalent to November and I'd say a month has passed since all that stuff with Harumi and the Oni(but this is just my headcanon not anyone elses, but yes this whole story still takes place before season 11 happens)
> 
> Okay now that I got that out of the way, please enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd was pacing back and forth in the Monastery courtyard.

His feet dragging scuff marks on the porch’s lacquered finish, keeping the red wood door of the front entrance in his sight.

The Ninja of Energy yanked his phone from the pocket of his pants, his thumb scrolling over the names and icons of whom he’d recently texted within the last half hour.

Freezing at the one that had the icon of a Husky wearing a Santa hat, he read the reply to his recent comment.

‘ _On my way! You guys got an elevator installed yet? XD’_

That had been sent 15 minutes ago.

“C’mon Lloyd, you need to at least do _something_ helpful, besides wearing a hole in Sensei’s floorboards!” Jay hollered, causing Lloyd to peer up from his phone and notice his family running around like mice in a maze.

Boxes of goodies, bags of wrapped presents, and an assortment of other odds and ends labeled _To Charity_ were being brought out from the Monastery to the Bounty.

Even Marcus and Nate were helping as best they could, for a couple of preschoolers.

The Blue Ninja jogged past his Green friend with three boxes of Christmas goodies stacked in his arms.

Nya took the boxes from her fiancé and loaded them on the Bounty.

Adding to the teaming “bounty” of gifts for Ninjago City’s Christmas Charity drive.

Along with enough treats and other edible goodies to feed the entire city till next Christmas.

Lloyd looked at his blue decked out brother and sister, his hands fiddling with a forest green scarf around his neck.

“I know, I know! I just wish….”

“She’ll get here when she gets here Lloyd. It’s not like she has a dragon or jet to get here faster.” Nya said gently, trying not to push her brother like the others were.

“Watch your back Lloyd! Jeez!” Kai scolded as he maneuvered around the teen’s lithe frame, five boxes stacked in his arms and almost toppling onto the Green Ninja’s head.

Behind him was the knit cap-covered head of Nate, carrying a tin box of Aivary’s cherry-drop chocolates.

“Why don’t you go wait for Crystal by the gate? That way we won’t have to serve “dirt cookies” and “hot mud cider” to everyone in the city.” Aivary suggested, coming out with a box of Christmas decorations from her old house that she and Nate had decided had zero sentimental value to either of them.

Lloyd took his older sister’s advice and stepped out from under the porch awning.

Crossing over to the gate and opening it up a crack, just to see if he could spot the 15-year-old coming up the long, winding staircase.

“Maybe I should go meet her halfway? Then we can meet you guys at the festival?” Lloyd looked back over his shoulder as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at The Green Ninja.

“Lloyd….” Cole sighed. Frustration laced in the tone. Only because he wanted to get to Ninjago City.

Because, the sooner he did, the sooner he could eat some of the treats that had been carefully packed in anticipation for the Christmas Party.

And kept out of his keen "sugar finding radar", as everyone called it. 

“She’ll get here before we take off. This place is hard to miss. Besides, she already texted everyone she’s on her way.” Emily said as she came up with Marcus.

Holding him upside down by his waist.

The 4-year-old was a bundle of giggles as the blood rushed to his head.

“Hey Cole, got another box of Christmas Cookies!”

“I-I-I’m no Christmas Co-Cookie!!” He squealed loudly.

Cole hopped down from the Bounty, swinging on the rope ladder, and landing with a soft thump on the cold ground.

He smirked deviously at Marcus.

“Oh really? Well, you sure smell like Gingerbread cookies to me!” The Master of Earth attacked Marcus’s exposed belly with a flurry of tickles, causing the toddler to attempt to scrunch into a ball and protect his bare belly from the onslaught of Cole’s gloved hands.

Emily quickly joined in, blowing a raspberry on his side, and grinning wildly as Marcus’s screams of joy echoed around the Monastery.

“Nonononono!!! Stopit! Stop it stoooop!!!”

“Your voice says stop, but your laughing says more!” Cole shouted above the din of Marcus’s laughter.

He then grabbed the boy out of his girlfriend’s grip, flipped him so he was right-side up, and tickled him ruthlessly again.

Emily joining in to tickle the tot’s other side.

Marcus’s face was redder from the blood rushing out and laughing so hard.

Tears fell in rivers down his rosy cheeks, but he was having too much fun to care.

Everyone had paused in their tasks to watch the three of them have the time of their lives.

A single thought spread through each and every one of their minds.

_They look like a perfect family._

“Um, hello, hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

All heads present turned to the big doors at the front of the Monastery to see who their sudden visitor was, though they all knew right away who would be the only one making the trek up the Steps of Impossible Height right now.

Standing at the door, dressed in a dark green “ugly sweater”, with a row of can-canning Reindeer and colorful pompoms, acting like Christmas ball ornaments, was the girl Lloyd had been close to running off to find.

“Hi everyone!” Crystal waved.

Those not weighed down by packages, or tickling a squirming toddler, waved back.

“Lloyd we acquire use of your assistance with the last of the food.” Pixal called to the Green Ninja, who was so shocked at seeing Crystal again that he forgot there was still a lot more food to pack up for the party in Ninjago City.

Without realizing it, Lloyd backflipped off the ground, onto the dragon statute in the center of the Monastery, and spring boarded himself onto the porch, running inside to grab what was left.

“Show off.” Kai scoffed which earned him a look from his sister.

“Wonder who he learned that from.” She smiled smugly while the fire Ninja grumbled something the Master of Water couldn’t hear, but what sounded like, _wonder who your favorite brother is_.

Rolling her eyes while smiling at her big brother, she climbed down the ladder of the ship.

When her feet touched the mosaic rock surface her right cheek was peppered with a trio of kisses.

Turning her head, she was met with the grinning expression of Jay.

“Good thing Mistletoe is portable.” The Master of Lightning waved the greenery overhead and Nya covered her cheek, looking doe-eyed into the soft, sparkling gaze of her fiancé.

Nya ran her hands up Jay’s deep blue sweater and over his shoulders. The ends of his hair brushing the top of her hands as she locked them behind his neck.

“Well then pucker up spark—"

“Look if you two have time to stand around a gawk like two fish in a pond, then you can help move these boxes!” Kai thrusted a stack between the couple before storming off, causing many in the vicinity to watch him go.

Concern written on a few faces.

“Well, seems Mr. Hothead’s as happy as ever.” Jay grunted as he lifted the boxes in his arms to better grip them.

“Maybe seeing Skylor will brighten his mood—”

“Coming through!” Lloyd’s deep voice cut Nya off as he staggered with seven boxes. Their width and height blocking out his line of sight.

“Here Lloyd, lemme help.” Crystal said as she walked closer to the Ninja of Energy to lend a hand, which was her reason for coming up to the home of Ninjago’s protectors in the first place.

“Thanks Crystal.” Lloyd smiled at the teen. Even though she could not see his smile.

She smiled back anyway as she took the top two boxes, reaching for a third smaller one to hold under her free arm.

“I trust you were not disappointed on the lack of an elevator installed?” Zane asked in all seriousness, thinking she had been serious in pondering about an elevator really being set up at the Monastery.

“Uh, nope! In fact, I found the walk to be much more invigorating. Where do you want these boxes?” Crystal asked as she fixed her grip on the parcels.

“Here, I’ll take those.” Jay said, walking up right between the two youngest teens, neither of them paying attention to what was held behind his back as he grabbed both boxes from Crystal with his opened arm.

When Lloyd saw Crystal’s face up close, he visibly gulped.

Her warm, dark brown hair was brushed out to a silky shine.

Framing her face in a way that made her look less like a brown-haired Lloyd and more like, herself he guessed.

She was…really pretty.

_Thu-Thump-Thu-Bump-Thu-Thump-Thu-Bump._

Wait, was that his heart racing?

_No,no,no,no,no,no stop! Please!_

He was just friends with Crystal.

Good friends at that!

Then why did his palms suddenly feel clammy?

His breathing was coming out in short gasps too, but he kept that under control as best he could.

Better than his heartbeat, which he was sure was going to knock out of his chest like some old-fashioned cartoon character.

All these emotions.

_Is this going to turn into—no No! Don’t think about that anymore!_

_You need to move on Lloyd-wow, she smells like Peppermint._

Lloyd was lost in his mind about the conflicting emotions he was facing with Crystal now.

He didn’t realize they were toe-to-toe with each other, or that he no longer had his boxes, which had been grabbed by Pixal to keep things moving.

“Earth to Lloyd, hey Lloyd c’mon man!” Kai called from the Bounty’s railing, shaking Lloyd out of his stupor.

He was now fully aware of his position, toe-to-toe with his new friend.

“Gah!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry Crystal! I-I didn’t—I-I mean….”

He shot his siblings a look that screamed, _warn me next time I almost step on a girl’s toes!_

He turned back and was suddenly kissed by her.

Crystal hadn’t missed the Lightning Ninja holding the mistletoe above hers and Lloyd’s heads.

She was thankful he’d been too lost in his own world for a split second before making her move and swiftly kissed his lips.

This close to her face, Lloyd could count every eyelash. See, in perfect detail, her smiling eyes and the way they glowed with a warmth he could get lost in.

And on her left cheek, that near invisible scar she never shared any detail about where she got it from.

Nobody said a word, though a few hands held phones and were vigorously snapping pictures to savor the moment.

Kai and Cole, more specifically.

The rush of the kiss triggered Lloyd into toppling over.

He threw his arms around Crystal’s shoulders to try and balance himself on his feet, doing the very opposite intention.

Both crashed down on the hard, rocky surface of the courtyard.

Well, Lloyd's landing was a lot harder than Crystal's. 

The 15-year-old giggled while Lloyd’s face flushed crimson. His head the color of the red-nosed reindeer staring into his face from the teen’s sweater.

“Merry Christmas Lloyd.” The Green Ninja glared as Jay placed the plant he’d been holding on the young teen’s face.

Crystal got up off of Lloyd and offered him her hand, her cheeks a light pink—still not believing she’d kissed the legendary Green Ninja, but thankful he didn’t shove her away as soon as she did so.

“Hey green twins! Hurry up or we’ll eat all these treats without you!” Cole called from the Destiny Bounty’s deck railing.

Lloyd looked at his older brother then back at Crystal, loving the way her face was painted such a delicate pink color.

_Gotta love Mistletoe,_ he chuckled as he took the offered hand. The other clutching the plant. And led his guest to the Bounty where everyone was ready to go.


	6. Kai and Aivary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party is in full swing and everyone's found something to do with someone important to them. 
> 
> But mistletoe can't work miracles...or can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and Merry Christmas no matter if it's late!
> 
> This chapter. Wen I wanted to write this story a year ago I KNEW that this chapter was going to be long, but man oh man I didn't expect it to be this long. But I don't care because I love what I wrote, even if a lot of things won't make sense or seem shaky in definition but I'm tired of putting this off. And once I write out my Ninjago story then I'll be able to make things make a bit more sense. 
> 
> Now while this is a Kai and Aivary story, they are in no way a couple. Yes things towards the end push that in but trust me these two are in no place mentally to be a couple right now. 
> 
> All they want is to just be with their friends and family and not have one or the other think they're dead, or in some other Realm with possibly no way back period. 
> 
> Also, I ship the HECK out of Ash and Tox, mainly because of how their elements compliment each other-you can't poison something that turns into smoke, at least from what we've seen Tox do with her powers. 
> 
> And to add something extra, Emily does magic, ie card tricks, slight of hand stuff, nothing like Clouse's magic. But that's all you're getting till my story gets written.
> 
> For now thank you all who've read this story, left Kudos, the two people who bookmarked this I thank you even more!, and just passersby who read this thank you too. 
> 
> I do not own Jingle Bell Rock or Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. 
> 
> Be kind in the comments and let's enjoy 2021!

* * *

When the Destiny’s Bounty coasted into Ninjago City, everything was in full swing.

Living so close to the Badlands and the Sea of Sand meant that the city itself never saw much snow.

Hail yes. Sleet, sometimes, but a full-blown snowfall was unheard of in at least the last hundred years, or so as Wu could atone to. Being alive a hundred years ago to remember that.

Anyway, instead of real snow the city opted to use the fake stuff seen in window displays and at “Santa’s Workshops” in the mall.

There was also a skating rink in the center of Ninjago City’s main park. Not too far from where Zane’s Statue still stood tall to this day.

It was the closest to a winter wonderland most of the City’s residents could get without having to travel up a mountain or squeeze into a small room at Jamanakai Village’s Inn, just to get a hint of the freezing temps found in other parts of Ninjago. 

Once the Bounty docked in an empty parking lot, the Ninja-along with Aivary, Misako, Wu, Marcus, Nate, and Crystal-all began unloading their Christmas stash.

Pixal flew in with her Samurai X Mech, drawing a huge crowd of eager children, teens, and adults of all ages.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Cyrus Borg announced as he rolled up to greet the large group.

“Merry Christmas Cyrus Borg.” Samurai X said from inside ‘his’ mech.

A flurry of ‘Merry Christmas’s’ popped out as Ninjago’s team of teenage saviors set up the gurney; typically reserved for injured Ninja-or an Elemental Master-was now stacked with gifts and treats of all kinds.

People from the Charities, volunteers for the drive, and just good citizens of Ninjago gathered ‘round to collect all that the Ninja had brought to donate or contribute.

“My my, that is certainly a lot of delicacies you have there, thank you Zane and Emily.”

“It was our pleasure Cyrus.” Zane said as he assisted Lloyd with readying the next batch to go down.

Kai and Nya were already off the Bounty, giving high fives and hugs to all the younger kids.

Jay, Cole, and Emily were handing out candy canes, though most of the kids wanted to climb on Cole like he was a jungle gym-which the Master of Earth gladly allowed.

Emily did a magic trick for some of the kids, making the single candy cane in her hand become five and in different colors.

That got her a round of applause and begs to do more tricks, or tell her secret.

Winking she said the age old line, “a magician never reveals her tricks, and neither does a ninja.”

That didn’t dissuade the children and they chanted and pleaded, with puppy eyes to match.

“Okay children, run along the festivities are still going. You’ll have plenty more time to talk to the Ninja all afternoon.” Cyrus quickly shooed the persistent kids back to their families, smiling a fatherly smile as they did.

Speaking of families, Jay’s face split into an enormous grin and waved his candy cane clutched fists at the couple walking up to the ship.

“Mom! Dad, Merry Christmas!” 

“Oh Jay don’t you look handsome in that sweater.” Edan cooed as she hugged Jay tight.

“Well gosh it Edna, he should on a’counta you knitted all their sweaters. Remember there dear?” Ed chuckled and motioned to the Ninja and crew and their festive sweaters they all sported.

Even Misako, Pixal, and Wu had one though theirs were not as “ugly sweater-esque” as the others.

“Hello Ed, hi Edna!” Aivary waved from the Bounty, having wrangled the two youngsters away from the TV where they’d been laser focused on another watching of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

“Oh Aivary, don’t you and the boys look darling!” Edna gushed and the Master of Flight blushed a light pink, standing out against her white and silver sweater.

Spreading her glorious bat and swan wings, she jumped half a foot up, keeping a tight grip on Marcus and Nate, and floated down from the Bounty, gentle as a feather.

Once on the dry asphalt, she let Marcus and Nate run off to hug Ed and Edna, who doted on the boys like any loving grandparent figures would.

“So mom, dad, you both having a great time at the party?” Jay asked as he gave the two candy canes still in his hands to Nate and Marcus.

“Of course dear, we love coming here every year.”

“Yessiree, and this year is even more spectacular than last year’s I’d say-oh, ah sorry about that Wu, I eh, I forgot you couldn’t properly celebrate last years’ with us.” Ed sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while the aged Sensei gave the older man a gentle smile from behind his beard.

“Think nothing of it Ed, I have lived to see many a winter festival and while I would have most likely enjoyed the previous years’ I plan on making up the lost time with this year’s.”

“We all will.” Misako added.

“Well then, shall we all join the rest of the city in some Christmas fun?” Edna gushed.

“You bet!” Cole grinned and grabbed Emily’s hand, tugging her towards the park where the food stands were set up with treats and drinks.

Chuckling at their brother’s returned love of sweets, now that he’d given up giving them up, the rest of the team followed after the two older teens.

Pixal had now left her Samurai X mech and even taken off her suit, revealing the plum color sweater, with silver and crimson swirls meant to be strings of garland and snowflakes.

A fitting sweater to match Zane’s white, ice blue, and silver one.

Crystal and Lloyd were chatting animatedly about all the beautiful decorations, from the lighted garland wrapped around lamp posts, to the huge tree all lit up and covered in a bevy of ornaments and tinsel.

Once reaching the vicinity of the park, everyone was bombarded with Christmas music from the large speakers scattered about.

Marcus, whose face and hands were smeared in red and white peppermint, grabbed Nate’s hand, who visibly cringed at the stickiness of it, and jogged off to join the plethora of kids all crowded around a bunch of iconic Christmas and Winter characters.

Lucky for Kai not a Gingerbread Man or Elf in the bunch.

“We’ll go after Marcus and Nate and keep them out of trouble.” Nya chuckled as she and Jay walked slowly in the direction the toddlers sped off in.

“I think I’m going to get myself a cup of tea, care to join me Misako?” Wu asked with a gentlemanly bow. The archeologist chuckled behind her hand and nodded, following Wu to the concession stand.

“Hey Crystal, wanna go check out the trees, they were all decorated by the businesses around town.” Lloyd offered, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see what Mother Doomsday did with his tree this year, I hope it’s another Starfarer, you know to honor Cliff’s passing like he did last year?”

“Oh yeah, it’s been over a year now, right?” As the two young teens walked away all that were left was Aivary and Kai. Zane and Pixal had gone to check up on Cole and Emily, mainly to make sure the Earth Ninja hadn’t eaten all the food, then go and see Cyrus.

“Whelp see ya Aivary, I’m off to go find Skylor!” Kai sped off before the 19-year old could say a word to the Master of Fire. Though that was okay with her, especially with what happened back at the Monastery a couple weeks ago.

Back home, the Monastery had had a Christmas explosion.

Three trees indoors, all fake, and one large one, chopped down by Cole himself, graced the outside

Aivary should have known that being the live-in Elemental Master that could fly up and place ornaments, garland, and whatever else the Ninja thought should go on their outside tree would end up with her placing the higher ornaments on the tree.

Things got dicey when the winds picked up and she was trying to place the finicky, and precarious, star on top.

Desperately not wanting to be blown away and take half the hard work she had been asked-more like roped-into do.

Aivary had clung to that tree like a scared squirrel, as another wind gust tore through the yard.

Kai made jeers at her like:

“ _I thought you were the Master of Flight not the Master of Fright!_ ” Or,

“ _It’s just a little wind Aivary, I thought you could move the air currents?!_ ” And,

“ _Hey why don’t we just leave you up there, with that swan wing of yours all you need is a white robe, and you can be the tree topper this year!_ ”

Once the wind died down and she’d placed the tree topper, she flew back to the ground and, looking Kai directly in his eyes, swore that for Christmas she was getting him a ladder and sticking him with putting the star next year.

She chuckled about that memory now but felt that Kai was avoiding her from her threat.

She didn’t get him a ladder, Jay however got one from his parents so they could all chip in and up the Reindeer display on top of the Monastery.

Well it didn’t matter to her, Kai was off to see Skylor and give her that gift he’d been holding on to since they’d boarded the Bounty and took off to Ninjago City.

“Whatever he got her must mean a lot for him to not let it out of his sight.” Aivary spoke aloud.

Taking in a deep breath, getting a whiff of coffee and hot chocolate, the teen Elemental Master grabbed her duffle bag, that had been on the gurney, and headed straight for the ice rink.

Arriving at the spot she could see plenty of people already using it to its fullest.

Parents and siblings pulled young children on sleds; some were teaching them how to skate on their own too.

Couples skated hand in hand.

Old and young to boot.

Aivary waved at a surprising pair to see, Tox and Ash.

The two were sort of out of place at these types of festivals, but hey a day off of work wasn’t to be wasted.

The Master of Flight watched as Poison and Smoke wobbled and slipped, keeping close to the sides that had been erected to create a barrier between the grass and the rink.

Zipping open the bag at her feet, Aivary pulled her own skates out and began the process of putting them on.

Aivary loved ice skating.

The way the blades slid across a pristine floor of sheer ice.

How the cold air made her wing tips twitch in anticipation.

And, how it was totally NOT roller-skating.

Seriously, she could never get the hang of it no matter how hard she’d tried as a kid, or how many lessons Jay gave to her. 

Sure, she could stand on them, but if she moved even a centimeter and didn’t have her wings spread out, then she’d be wibbling and wobbling like a baby learning to walk.

And be kissing the floor in second’s flat.

So yeah, her tailbone was more or less glued to the ground every time she put on those stupid roller skates.

Ice skates, however; did not share in that relationship.

Something she mentally thanked the First Spinjitzu Master whenever her blades kissed an ice rink.

Like right now, when she pushed backwards from the railing and glided on the ice, as if she was pulled by an invisible string.

She moved as graceful as a professional ice skater, melding in the crowd of couples, friends, and families.

 _Shick-click, shick-click_ -went the skates on the icy surface.

Because there were still people around, she couldn’t do anything more than just move at a turtle’s pace and go with the flow.

She looked around her, the lights blinking soothingly, the festive music making her want to belt out at the chorus, and just the atmosphere all around.

This time of year made her both peaceful with herself and all that had transpired in her 19 years of living.

Over to the right side of the ice rink was a small band stand where the Royal Blacksmiths, decked out to the nines in festive colors and Santa hats, were singing, their voices carrying through the speakers.

A quartet rendition of Jingle Bell Rock.

She caught a glimpse of Cole and Emily dancing side by side as they listened to Lou and his group bring a new twist on the classic song.

Without realizing, Aivary had skated to the center of the rink, which was cleared of sleds and shaking children wobbling on their new skates.

Pausing for a breath, listening closely to the rhythm of the acapella style music, she found herself moving in time with it.

Glide-click, click-glide.

Aivary had one ear tuned to the speaker, the other to how she moved her skates to the beat, resisting the urge to do a move that would not be very easy to accomplish on ice skates.

Her body swayed in time as she brought her legs together and swiveled them, first slowly as she turned the bend, then sped up until going back to the normal glide.

Her wings, which she’d held close to her body so she didn’t accidently whap anybody, slowly extended outwards.

Not to their full length, but out enough that she could feel the breeze she was creating tickle her feathers and skin.

She wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings anymore, instead she just let her feet carry her as she bowed down a few inches, then leapt into the air, doing a triple axel, landing with a smoothly timed spin and careened gracefully in another circle.

She was back to the center of the rink now and started gaining speed, sharply turning and crossing at the right corner, staying at the wall before making another cross to the adjacent wall.

From side to side she glided, each movement as smooth as silk.

Her skates finding the right grooves while her ears tuned into the musical melody, surrounding her like a coiling snake.

She spun a tight circle on her tip toes before crossing the rink and getting ready for her next maneuver. The Figure-8.

Starting at one corner, she skated carefully towards the center again then straightened herself out.

Reaching four feet from the wall she made a smooth, half circle turn, and began to create the first part of the “S”.

She moved seamlessly from one “S” to the second, connecting them at the correct point.

From there she followed the same path, never straying from it.

It didn’t get smaller or bigger, showing off just how skilled she really was.

The music no longer matched her skating routine, but that was no longer important.

The world melted around her like wax on a candle.

Her legs moving to the beat of their own drum.

Her wings extending out further behind her, pushing her to go faster, and faster.

Soon she was no longer doing a figure-8, instead the whole park was privy to a true Ice Skating performance.

From the figure-8, the Master of Flight went into a routine of jumps and spins, turns and bows.

She even started skating backwards, easily avoiding the sparse skaters that still kept her company in the rink.

Everyone was in awe of her moves, watching as she moved faster, pushed her spins tighter, weaved and bobbed between people who were no longer there.

If she didn’t have the Element of Flight, Aivary could have easily been the Ice Master with how she moved on the crystalline surface.

 _Now, time for the big finale._ She thought to herself.

Positioning herself, lining her sight up with the center point of the ice rink, the teen took off at breakneck speed, matching that of a speed skater.

Her wings gave a single flap and she was airborne, shooting one leg out in front while the other shot out behind her, not unlike a ballerina going for a mighty leap.

She pulled her wings in and descended to the processed ice, landing right on the tips of her skate blades, her wings extended out fully and her hands reaching as far back as they could go.

Aivary’s world had been quiet and serene a moment ago, but suddenly the crashing explosion of thunderous applause, whistles, and cheers had her coming down from her “skating high”.

Nobody but her was in the rink, everyone who had been was now on the sidelines, cheering and chanting.

Bystanders had gathered around the barrier to be as close to the brilliant skater as possible, without literally stepping foot in the rink and destroying the magic.

“T-Thank you.” Aivary bowed, shaking at the realization that it was her just doing what she loved that drew this crowd.

Carefully, she made her way out of the rink, and was promptly bombarded by people of all ages and sizes.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“Are you a professional skater, miss?”

“Can you do a quadruple half twist??”

“That’s not a real move Donny.”

“How to you know Becky, it could be!”

“Can you teach me?”

“Can you JOIN our skating team, we would DIE for your kind of talent!”

“No way she should join ours, we’ve got the skills to match her.”

“You and skill don’t even belong in the same sentence!”

“Aivary! Aivary! Aivary!”

With the chanting, cheering, questions, and now yelling that was breaking out, Aivary flared her wings and flew straight up and away from it all.

Nobody followed her, thank the FSM.

All were too busy gabbing and arguing about which team she should join and what moves she could do next.

She even caught a couple complaints about hogging the rink, and some about her form and how certain moves were jagged and messy.

The police had to drop their cinnamon sugar and apple cider donuts to break up the fist fight that had begun as soon as Aivary took to the sky.

“I wonder if everyone else is having a better time than me now?” She wondered as she waited on top of Zane’s statue.

_________________________________

As it turns out, mostly everyone was doing better than Aivary at this current time.

Lloyd and Crystal had snuck off to check out the new issues of Starfarer and have a nice chat with Rufus over what was going to happen at the next Fritz Donegan/Cliff Gordon Fest.

Pixal and Zane were on a bench on the other side of the skating rink, behind the big tree, enjoying each other’s physical company again.

Emily and Cole were chatting with Lou and his group, mostly about coming to visit before the Mountain the teens lived on got too heavy with snow that they wouldn’t be able to leave until the spring thaw.

Neither bothered reminding the musician that they had a Master of Fire living with them to melt the snow if it got too deep.

Plus they had other means of getting down the mountain, but it was better to just assure Lou that his son and his son’s girlfriend would visit in the next couple days.

Nya and Jay were sipping hot cocoa, listening to Ed and Edna tell the cutest(in Nya’s opinion, embarrassing in Jay’s) stories about baby Jay and his first Christmas.

Jay and Nya had yet to tell the elderly parents that the first Christmas they were going on about was only Jay’s first Christmas with them, he’d had his first Christmas back with his birth family…before he was left with the Walkers.

It was still pleasant for Nya to hear about a toddling 1 year old Jay taking out the living room Christmas tree as he was still unsteady on his “cutie wootie pudgy feetie weeties.”

Jay was going to die if he heard any more, so Nya promised him they’d go see hers and Kai’s parents and they could tell embarrassing first Christmas stories about her to him.

That made the Lightning Ninja smile a little and the two cuddled closer as a chilly breeze managed to fly through the area.

Probably coming off the fans that kept the ice rink from becoming a swimming pool.

Misako and Wu were chatting about things coming up, as well as keeping an eye on Marcus and Nate who were showing off their Spinjitzu moves to a group of kids around their age.

Wu was thinking over some improvements to the Monastery’s defense system and Misako would be leaving for an excavation in a week.

She wasn’t sure where she’d be going, only that she was excited to get back to doing her research on Ninjago’s history.

Though she would miss Lloyd, wishing she could whisk him away on a grand archaeological adventure with her so he might take a much needed break after all that had happened only a month ago.

Last but not least, was Kai, who had finally managed to locate Skylor in the bustling crowd of Christmas loving families.

She was wearing a yellow/orange sweater with red cuffs and hem.

Her hair was tied back in its signature pony tail, only this time tied with a green band that had a holly leaf attached to it.

Kai felt his heart swell at her beauty. It was like seeing her for the first time again, in line to go to Chen’s Island and compete in the Tournament of Elements.

Was it really only two years ago that it happened? Like with everything in Kai’s life, since meeting Wu, it felt like it had been so much longer.

Fixing his hair a bit and moving the present behind his back, Kai sauntered up to the Master of Amber, confident smirk plastered on his face.

“Hey Skylor, Merry Christmas.” Kai greeted.

“Oh, hi there Kai, Merry Christmas to you too.” Skylor smiled and Kai’s heart did a flip.

FSM just her smile alone was beautiful to him.

Siding up to her, he gently pressed his lips to hers. A sprig of mistletoe held above their heads.

Skylor gently broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

“Gotta love mistletoe, right Sky?” Kai chuckled and wiggled the plant like he was ringing a bell.

“Eh, personally I could live without it.” Skylor shrugged. Kai quickly put the greenery in his hair.

“O-Oh, yeah it can get annoying. Especially when you live with Jay who has to kiss EVERYBODY back at the Monastery. Yeah it’s platonic for the most part, but still gets on my nerves.” Kai remarked, thinking back to just that morning when Jay snuck a kiss to a very tired Kai’s cheek, and got a face full of Kai’s maple syrup covered pancakes.

That had gotten a laugh from everyone, even Jay because he considered it a win on kissing Kai at last.

That boy loved mistletoe to an unhealthy amount.

“So what would you like to do now? We could go for a walk and see the decorated trees, sit by the big tree, go ice skating, maybe get some food?” Kai rambled off, not noticing Skylor’s expression subtly changing with each winter activity the Master of Fire spouted off.

“Well, Kai…you see there’s something that we need to talk about.” The tone in Skylor’s voice brought Kai to a halt listing off all they could do, one which included dumping cold hot chocolate on Jay.

“Sky, what’s wrong?” Kai’s voice held so much concern that Skylor completely lost her nerve.

“It-It’s nothing…forget I said anything.”

“Is it…about your family?” Kai asked carefully. Knowing full well how Skylor didn’t like talking about her family, at all.

Her mom had died suddenly when Skylor was 16, which meant she had to get a job and the only place that would take in a teenager, just so happened to be her father’s noodle house.

And Kai knew better than to open that snake den with all that Chen put his girlfriend through.

But, he also knew how hard the holiday’s got without a loved one around to share in it.

“I guess…maybe….yeah.” Skylor sighed and Kai wrapped his free arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder’s pulling her close so she would know he was always here for her.

Skylor buried her nose against Kai’s fire-truck red sweater, breathing in the scent of pine needles, campfire, and strangely maple syrup.

It calmed the Master of Amber right down and she could have stayed like this forever.

Likewise for Kai.

The two stood in compatible silence for a long minute when suddenly, a familiar voice split the mood in half.

“Kai, hey man.” Kai looked up to see The Master of Shadow, wearing a dark grey sweatshirt with a hockey team logo on it (Aivary would probably know which team around Ninjago had a Wolf for its mascot), black scarf, and his normal black jeans and shoes.

In his hands he carried two steaming Styrofoam cups of tea.

“Sh-Shade, y-you’re back?” Skylor stepped back from her position on Kai’s shoulder as if he’d burnt her.

“Yeah, sorry it took so long. You would think more people would be at the coffee and hot chocolate not the tea, but there was a line that stretched from the tea stand out onto the sidewalk. Guess even with Mistake’s passing her tea is still the best.” Shade chuckled deeply.

Somehow, Kai found himself getting a bit hotter under his collar when Shade gave that laugh, and he tugged Skylor closer to him by her hip.

Skylor looked at Kai when he did this, then at Shade, who just handed her the cup.

“So, you doing okay settling back into Ninjago after all that First-Realm and Oni business?” Shade asked Kai, calmly taking a sip of his tea that had cooled considerably.

“Yeah, the guys and I are settling in just fine. How about you, doing okay yourself?” Kai asked, just as calmly as the Master of Shadow had, being grateful he didn’t have a cup in his hand or he might have crushed it with how tight his grip on Skylor’s sweater was becoming.

“Kai, can you please lighten up a little?” Skylor winced as she felt the fabric bunching in a way that would stretch and make the sweater look wonky.

Kai let up, and instead squeezed the parcel he still had behind his back.

“Yep, got in touch with some of the other Elemental Masters once things with Garmadon was settled. Ash’s family’s okay, in fact he and Tox are here right now, somewhere?” Shade looked around as of expecting the Masters of Poison and Smoke to materialize, as Ash was know to frequently do.

“I saw them early and talked to them before they went Ice Skating, though from what I saw when they hit the ice, it was more like ice wobbling than skating. Kinda like how you looked Kai, during Thuderblade.”

Kai’s face burned scarlet at that memory while Shade chortled and Skylor giggled softly.

“Hey, it’s all good Kai. If it wasn’t for your bad skating we never would have talked and had started the second Elemental Alliance.” Skylor soothed the Fire Master’s hackles.

“Yeah, though it would have gone a lot smoother had _somebody_ just cooperated and showed us his back in the first place.” Kai snipped at Shade, who held his hands up in defense.

“Hey I know I was a jerk, but it’s only because Chen threatened to go after my family if I didn’t compete in his tournament.”

“Oh. Sorry Shade, I didn’t know. Is your family okay?” Kai cooled down considerably, hearing that Shade’s reasoning all that time ago was because he had family to keep Chen away from.

“Yeah…she’s safe and sound now.” Shade said softly. Kai decided not to push Shade’s buttons anymore and removed his hand from around Skylor’s waist and held it out to Shade.

“Hey, no hard feelings, sorry I was a bit of a hothead back then too. Friends?”

“Friends.” Shade grabbed Kai’s hand and gave it a hardy shake.

Skylor looked at the two Elemental Masters and smiled.

“Well we’d better be going, c’mon Skylor let’s go see the tree by the ice rink.” Kai reached to grab Skylor’s hand, only for the happy moment he’d had not more than a second ago, completely and utterly crumble to dust.

Shade, the Master of Shadow, had his lips, his cold, grey-skinned, lips, on Skylor’s bright red cheek.

Skylor looked just as heartbroken as Kai was right now.

“H-How-w-why-wha-what…wh-where…?” Questions were a firestorm inside Kai’s head right now as Shade pulled Skylor close to his side, looking like he’d done nothing wrong.

A picture of innocence many would not associate with the tough and scary looking Master of Shadow.

“Kai..I-I’m sorry but-…”

“When. Just answer me that Skylor Chen.” Kai snapped when he said her last name and Skylor gulped audibly, knowing that this was just how she’d expected Kai to react.

Only, she’d have hoped he’d feel a bit different if Shade hadn’t popped up at the least opportune time.

“It…it wasn’t that long after you got back. We-We’d had that fight at the Monastery about how I shouldn’t have been using Garmadon’s powers and I-I thought you’d decided to break up with me.

"And…Shade had been helping me too because I was still feeling some of the after effects and he just…Kai don’t let this mean that I no longer care about you, you’re still one of my dearest and closest friends. But, I just felt like we’d been drifting apart, especially with the whole you and the others being gone for a year to find Wu.”

“But then you were gone from Ninjago all together and I-I thought….then you came back and everything thing seemed to be so much better. But after the Oni attack you stopped talking to me.

"I don’t know what you were doing, but when that happened, I knew we were done since you just stopped coming in and you really didn’t seem interested in me anymore…so Shade and I got-…”

“I’m going to stop you there Skylor.” Kai growled lowly and spun around.

“Kai wait-”

But the master of Fire was already walking away, his footsteps singing the grass wherever he stepped.

Skylor wanted to run after him, tell him that she still cared for him, that none of this was his fault.

But right now it would fall on deaf ears, so she could only pray to the First Spinjitzu Master that once Kai cooled down they could talk.

Shade pulled Skylor close and just let her lean on him.

__________________________

Kai was furious.

He wanted to burn everything to the ground until nothing remained but ashes.

He could feel his body flaring up and while he wanted to just let the inner fire loose, he concentrated on the meditation techniques Wu was always going over with him when he got like this.

_Breathe in, hold for two beats, and out. Repeat until the fire in you is as light as a flickering candle._

Kai stood still, eyes closed, and breathed.

It was slowly working, and Kai could physically feel the fire in his body growing cooler, and dimmer.

Once Kai had reduced the flame to a smolder, he opened his eyes, and found himself at Zane’s statue.

Seclusion and quiet were what he needed right now and what better place than the Titanium Ninja statue, representing the most cool-headed Ninja Kai ever knew.

Sitting behind the statue, his back touching the cool stone with a hiss as it made contact with his heated skin, Kai let his emotions run ragged in his mind, but kept his breathing going steady so he didn’t melt his surroundings.

How could Skylor _do_ this to him?!

After all they’d been through.

The long talks when he could get into the city to just be with her?

Their first actual date, which was a somewhat fancy restaurant that Kai was now banned from for trying to set his and Skylor’s dessert on fire instead of letting the waiter do it.

Even when he’d heard that Skylor had absorbed Garmadon’s powers and was severely injured.

All he could think of was getting to her, holding her close and never letting go.

But, apparently all that meant nothing to the Master of Amber.

Maybe it wasn’t actually her, Aivary had said that the Master of Form was now living life on the other side, being nothing more than a shapeshifting thug and being who knows who right now.

That could have been her, she’d already posed as multiple people during Thunderblade, most notably himself, and she and Shade could have cooked this up so Kai would get riled up and try and break up with Skylor even when she’d actually done nothing wrong.

Once Kai had cooled down a bit more he was going to find out if his new theory was true or not.

For now, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing again.

“Hey Kai, what’s brought you over here?” A voice called out from above.

Kai peeked and eye open and saw the head of messy, mahogany brown hair of Aivary looking down at him from the top of Statue Zane’s head.

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re up there first.” Kai chuckled.

“I was ice skating then I got mobbed by people who wanted me to join their team, lots of yelling and shouting, then a fight broke out once I booked it out of there.” The Master of Flight recounted for her fiery friend.

“Why would people fight over your ice skating skills?”

“Guess I looked like one of the pro skaters you see all dolled up in sequins and tiny skirts. Though with my legs I doubt they’d look good in that, so better to get out of there before they try stuffing me into one.”

Aivary did a perfect backflip off the statue, landing with one leg bunched underneath her and the other splayed out to the side.

Her wings also fully flared out to the sides so Kai could see almost every feather on her Swan wing and all the thin veins and teeny tiny fur-covered bones on the bat wing.

“Do you always have to land like that?” He chuckled as the Master of Flight crawled to his left side and plopped down next to him.

“Yeah, it’d dramatic and it’s a good stretch. Something you’re familiar with right mister “spinjitzu off the dragon statute back home during every training session, before we even start.”

Kai snorted and quickly covered his mouth, the grin on Aivary’s face at him was too much, though why he was trying not to laugh because of that look she pulled was beyond him.

But he laughed hard behind his hand anyway, feeling a whole lot better than earlier.

Aivary chuckled softly and bumped her shoulder up against his.

“When you’re done trying not to sound like a Walliper with something caught in its throat, you gonna share why you’re over here and not with Skylor?” Aivary immediately regretted saying the Amber Elemental’s name.

Kai’s expression when from holding back a laugh, to holding back some choice words and using his element on the closest thing that would burst into flames beautifully. And quickly.

“Kai….”

“Skylor is…she and I I guess are….GAH! I can’t believe it! How did I not see this coming! WHY didn’t I do _SOMETHING_!”

Kai ranted in a lower pitch so he wouldn’t draw attention to himself.

Aivary looked out from behind the statue, making sure nobody was coming close enough that they’d heard Kai’s outburst and very foul language that spilled from his lips like a bursting dam.

After a long 5 minutes, Kai buried his face in his scrunched-up knees and huffed and sniffled wetly.

Aivary gently curled her swan wing over his shoulders, barely having the feathers brush him.

For another five minutes or so, Aivary didn’t bother checking the time, Kai remained in that position. Lucky his Ninja training allowed him to stay in bent up poses for longer than a normal person would, so Aivary didn’t need to worry about Kai getting leg cramps.

“Did…did you know?” Kai’s soft, watery voice broke Aivary’s heart for her…friend.

Sighing, the Master of Flight tucked her wing around Kai more, letting the longer feathers brush his cheek.

When she still didn’t answer him Kai looked up, eyes dark with the tears that still lingered while his cheeks were flushed from the muffled crying he’d done.

“Yeah…I knew.” Aivary said softly so Kai had to strain to hear her.

“And you didn’t tell me why?” Kai could feel his temper rise again.

“Because Kai, it isn’t my place to tell you that your former girlfriend found love with someone else. Someone who won’t put her on the back burner because he’s a Ninja and has to protect Ninjago _for_ her.”

“You weren’t there Kai, I saw _personally_ how sick Skylor was, heck I helped carry her as we escaped Garmadon and the Colossus! She was so weak and was trying to call out your name but you never came until she was basically healed.”

“Well gee where did you THINK I was! Mistake sent us to the First Realm for who knows WHAT reason and if I could have found a way back the first day I would have! But no, I had to be dragged around, forced to attract dragons, see what horrible thing had happened to Ultra, and to top it all off you weren’t there either!”

That last part had Aivary backtracking in whatever she was going to say next to Kai.

“Well, yeah I wasn’t there Kai, Ninjago needed me even if I didn’t realize it till we found that Traveler’s Tea leaf and knowing you and the others were alive.” Aivary explained and Kai shifted a bit in agitation. 

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean Kai! Please, help me to understand, you know how I feel about secrets…especially after what I kept from you guys….”

Kai took in a slow breath before speaking what he meant.

“You, weren’t there to give me courage. Give me anything to go off of about where I was or what I was up against. You were in my thoughts...but that’s all it was. The thought of seeing you again. You and Nate and Nya, Lloyd, Emily, Pixal, Misako. Just…everyone.”

“I know I come off as cocky and egotistical, but that’s only because someone is there to knock me down a peg. And, that’s been your role for a while now.

“I didn’t tell the others this, because we were all concerned more about Jay, Wu, and getting home and not dying by crazy dragon hunters, but in the First Realm…I kinda lost myself too. Not as bad a Jay, but bad enough that I noticed right away.”

Aivary was speechless as Kai poured his feelings out, basically saying he trusted her to keep his arrogance and ego in check if the others weren’t around to do it.

“Kai…I-I’m sorry I didn’t realize-”

“Nah it’s okay. As Sensei Wu always says, the past is in the past.”

“And the future, is the future.” Aivary finished.

Kai nodded and heaved a long overdue sigh, his shoulders sagging and his head leaning back against the stone of the statue.

Aivary mimicked him when she noticed the red and green striped gift still held in Kai’s hand.

“Kai?” She spoke tentatively.

“Yeah Aiv?” Kai opened an eye to show her she had his attention.

“Is…is that Skylor’s gift?” Kai looked at what Aivary meant and saw the partially squished, but not burned in the slightest, gift box.

He looked from the package to the 19 year old beside him and chuckled slightly.

_Oh right, forgot I still had this._

“Actually Aivary, this is yours. Merry Christmas.” Kai rubbed a hand through his chocolate brown hair as he held the gift aloft to his winged friend.

Carefully taking the well-wrapped back, Aivary gently removed the wrapping paper, just incase the inside has not survived Kai’s enraged state.

Thankfully, the box Kai had wrapped was pristine and what lay inside was perfectly in tact. As Kai noted her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at what she saw.

“Kai…” Breathlessly she pulled out the knitted scarf.

It was a bit lumpy in places, but every stitch was secured.

The colors were easy to place, one square of color for each Ninja, including a pale grey/silver for herself.

“D-Did you make…this?” Kai had been a bit nervous, to say the least, about Aivary’s reaction, but hearing the tone of astonishment and wonder in her voice settled down Kai’s heartrate.

“Yeah. It took a while. I had a lot of help from Jay and Zane getting everything to look the way I wanted it to.”

“Why a scarf though?” Aivary inquired, tilting her head in confusion, looking somewhat cute if Kai was to be honest with himself.

“Well with all the flying you do I’m guessing you get cold, even if it’s not winter. Plus, your last scarf did, kinda end up-”

“As the victim of one of your fire-tantrums last winter?” Aivary and Kai both simultaneously rolled their eyes at that memory.

"Yes, that." Kai huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Master of Flight wrapped the scarf once around her neck, fixing it so she could still talk to Kai and not be muffled by the yarn.

“Well, how’s it look?”

Kai placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

Aivary had to laugh and Kai in turn did as well.

“I think it looks good, is it too scratchy? Maybe too short or too long?”

Aivary shook her head and smiled more.

“No, it’s perfect as is. Thanks, Firefly.”

“You’re welcome Aivary.”

The two sat in compatible silence, when a single snowflake fell into their field of view.

They watched the tiny ice crystal swirl and dip before landing in the grass, disappearing from their sights.

But quickly, two more took its place, then ten, followed by, too many to count.

“Snow, in Ninjago city?” Kai question curiously as he watched the flakes fall softly and soundlessly around him and Aivary.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever been around if this has happened before.” Aivary took a quick peek around hers and Kai’s hiding place, expecting to find someone using a snow machine to give the park an extra wintery feel.

There was no machine, only Zane and Nya performing what Aivary could only describe as a miracle.

“Kai you gotta see this!” Aivary was already on her feet when Kai looked her way.

Clambering up to his own feet, he stepped out from behind the statue and gazed in amazement as his little sister, Zane, and even Lloyd were making it snow by using a combination of their elemental powers.

Everyone around them was just as astounded as the two teens by Zane’s statue.

Marcus and Nate were performing their spinjitzu for everyone gathered around Zane, Nya, and Lloyd.

“Wow.” Was all that Kai could think of to say.

Aivary couldn’t say anything period, but then she noticed something and decided to suck it up and go for it.

Kai felt his right cheek grow warm and when he turned, he saw Aivary pulling back from kissing his cheek.

“Heh, gotta love mistletoe, huh Kai?”

Kai had forgotten the mistletoe he put in his hair after kissing Skylor.

Now Aivary had kissed him, just to follow the tradition.

For some reason, Kai felt that her kiss held a lot more meaning to it than just a friendly, platonic kiss.

But right now, Kai didn’t want to think about kissing.

He didn’t want to think about anything, except the falling snow, how nice and warm his cheek still felt, and the way Aivary had one of her wings draped over him.

Kai pulled her just a bit closer and the two leaned their heads up to watch the snow fall.

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...yeah I'm sure you're all screaming at me about how I took this. 
> 
> Welp I can now reveal, I don't ship Kai and Skylor(obviously), but hey if the show wants these two to have a more normal relationship then okay. But I ship Shade and Skylor because of what happened in season 9. 
> 
> Skylor starts explaining that after all that happened with her absorbing Garmdon's powers she probably feel into a pretty dark place when she took on his Element, which I doubt any well trained Master of Amber could ever do since it's Destruction in the purest form.
> 
> Now yes in season 9 and 10 we saw Kai and Skylor hug and be near each other, but I feel that Skylor would need more than just Kai partially being there for her, so one day in comes Shade(who probably lives nearby) and they get to talking and she reveals she absorbed Garmadon's power. 
> 
> Now I came up with this when I had only watched season 4 and 9 two times, but I think that being the Master of Shadow makes you understand certain Elements better than others. Like Shade and Ash are probably good buddies because their elements both involve vanishing to some extent. 
> 
> With Shade, I think that it goes deeper. See, the Female Master of Shadow we saw in all those Flashbacks, I think that is Shade's mom(or was..in my story she passed away before Shade went to Chen's Island so the boy was feeling a bit lost and unsure about everything) and she was actually pretty close friends with Garmadon. 
> 
> This about it, both their elements are based around darkness so both understand how people will see them as one way which they really are not(kinda like how everyone assumed Shade was the spy in season 4 because of his appearance and personality). 
> 
> So Shade gets that Skylor's not used to that much darkness and so he gets her to tell him all that she felt when she tried controlling the Colossus. From there things got better for Skylor. 
> 
> She and Shade would see each other more than Kai and Skylor and even Skylor felt that she and Kai weren't even in a real relationship so she planned on breaking up with Kai, she and Shade were NOT dating, that kiss was a friendly platonic one but Kai took it in different context as he does(wish that part of his personality would return in the newer seasons) and well you all read what happened. 
> 
> I may write a short story now to explain in my own headcanon what went on just so you guys can have a clearer mind as to what I'm getting at. 
> 
> No, Skylor did not cheat on Kai but she was planning on breaking up with him and then taking some time for herself, building hers and Shade's relationship up from friendship to an eventual couple. Shade I just see as being an affectionate guy once he's with someone he cares about(and he does care about Skylor but not to the point he'd ruin the relationship she currently has, heck neither even realized they had started growing feelings for one another until before the Christmas Festival but they hadn't said anything to each other yet, and after what happened with Kai they aren't going to anytime soon. But Skylor still needs Shade to comfort her since Kai won't want to talk to her now). 
> 
> If you guys disagree with this chapter I respect that. If you think I wrote Skylor wrong and Shade as horrible I understand that. All I wanted to write was a story where Kai gave Aivary a simple gift, she gave him a kiss, and they watched snow falling. Yes it evolved into what I have here but I like it for the sake of my personal story line,.
> 
> Like I keep saying, just be respectful in the comments and if you never read this story that's alright, I mostly wrote this for myself to enjoy. 
> 
> Well I've said enough, so everyone stay safe, stay healthy, and let's make 2021 bright.


End file.
